


Is this goodbye?

by yami_sango



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yami_sango/pseuds/yami_sango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The teen put his hand on the knob, 'Mou Hitori no Boku…' Yugi shook his head, tightening his hold on the door knob. 'No… Atemu.' [Atemu/Yugi] [One-shot]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is this goodbye?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Title: Is this goodbye?  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Atemu/Yugi  
Spoilers: The last couple episodes!  
Warnings: Fluff.

I thought of this at work today. :3 I'm pleased with how it turned out. I'm not going to lie though, I'm kind of pissed because before I could the whole thing my computer froze. _ So I lost a good portion of it and had rewrite it. Ugh. I like it better the first way I had it but I couldn't remember it word for word. Anyway… enjoy!

xoxoxox

Yugi closed his eyes, choking back a sob. Tomorrow would be it… tomorrow he had to duel the person that meant the most to him. His life wouldn't be the same after this fateful duel. He wanted nothing more then to tell the spirit of the puzzle how he felt before it was too late…

Before the young boy knew it he found himself within his soul room. Yugi slowly made his way out of his room and across the hall to only other door within his mind. The teen put his hand on the knob, 'Mou Hitori no Boku…' Yugi shook his head, tightening his hold on the door knob. 'No… Atemu.' Slowly he opened the door stepping into the vast room. He took a few steps in, "Mou Hitori-… Atemu?" Yugi's voice was so low he could barely hear himself speak. Part of him hoped that the spirit of the puzzle would be asleep, he didn't know if he really wanted to face him right now.

"Aibou."

Yugi turned his head, "Mou… Atemu." He forced a smile on his face walking over to his other half.

The spirit of the puzzle frowned. "Aibou?" He placed a comforting hand on Yugi's shoulder. "What is the matter?"

Yugi bit his lip unable to look up at the former pharaoh.

"Aibou." Atemu placed a slender finger underneath Yugi's chin, tilting his head up slightly. "What is the matter?"

Yugi's small body trembled slightly. He was trying his hardest not to cry.

"Aibou?" The pharaoh's eyes softened.

Yugi clutched the front of his shirt without thinking, "You're no longer Mou Hitori no Boku…" Tears rolled down his cheeks. "I.." He hiccuped. "I want to continue to share my memories with you." Yugi sank to his knees, his hands balled into fists on the ground.

Mou Hitori no Yugi knelled in front of the smaller body with a sad smile on his face. "Aibou…"

"I don't want to duel you!" Yugi shook his head furiously. "This is the first duel I hope I don't win!" The spirit of the puzzle came into his life unexpectedly and now he's just going to leave? Yugi was everything he was because of him! He wouldn't be the duelist he was if he wasn't here… he wouldn't have Jounouchi, Anzu, Honda or even Kaiba if the pharaoh wasn't here.

The spirit of the puzzle gathered the smaller boy into his arms. "Aibou…" His breath was warm against Yugi's ear. "You'll continue to share your memories with me…" He pulled Yugi closer. "No matter what, I'll always be apart of you." He placed a hand on top of Yugi's heart. "Always." He tapped his index finger against his chest lightly. "I'll always be in your dreams. When ever the wind blows, it will be me letting you know I'm here." He forced a smile, he need to be brave for Yugi. The pharaoh stood up, pulling Yugi up with him.

"Mou…" Hiccup. "Hitori no Boku…"

Atemu kissed Yugi's forehead. "That's better." He pulled Yugi into another hug.

Yugi buried his head into Atemu's chest, closing his eyes. Tomorrow… Tomorrow he would tell him. He was completely drained.

"You should go to sleep Aibou." He affectionately ruffled Yugi's hair. "You need your strength."

Yugi reluctantly nodded. He didn't want to leave… but Atemu was right. "Goodnight Mou Hitori no Boku."

"Goodnight Aibou." The spirit of the puzzle planted a kiss in Yugi's now messy hair. He watched Yugi depart to his own soul room. He let out a small sigh. Yugi was stronger then he gave himself credit for, he knew in due time Yugi would be fine. His life would go on without him as if he was never there. It was a heart wrenching thought to Atemu.

xoxoxox

There's one episode. I don't remember what number it was, I believe it was the one where Malik came in. One scene stuck with me, Yugi is in his room crying while holding the puzzle. The Pharaoh appears before him placing his hands on top of his. Yugi said something along the lines of, "I want to share my memories with you!" He said something different in the dubbed version… _ But I thought it was so sweet in the Japanese.  
Yami Sango


End file.
